


That Last Day

by slippin_into_darkness



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Angst, I'd apologize for this but honestly I'm just too numb to be sorry, M/M, More Hurt Than Comfort, hurt/comfort?, why did I think this was okay, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slippin_into_darkness/pseuds/slippin_into_darkness
Summary: Tony died on one of the first truly beautiful spring days in May.





	That Last Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @wingheadshellhead over on tumblr for the 2017 Stevetony Secret Santa gift exchange. This was my first time writing Avengers Assemble, so I hope it turned out okay (I also haven’t watched past the first season oops).) They said they liked to see Steve and Tony being soft… I feel like there’s some softness there, it’s just mixed in with angst because I’m a terrible person like that. And I procrastinated crossposting this because I couldn't think of a title! Because I'm unoriginal and have zero creativity.

Tony died on one of the first truly beautiful spring days in May. He and Steve spent that last day at their home. Steve played fetch with Dum-E and his siblings in the backyard, throwing their favorite ball (a pink, glittery one he had gotten them one year for Christmas) (Tony laughed until he cried when he saw it) while Tony sat on the patio, sipping a cup of tea as he watched. No more coffee for him; his damaged heart couldn’t take it anymore. Even with the arc reactor, Tony was still vulnerable to old age. When he no longer had the strength to pilot the Iron Man suit, he reluctantly retired, handing the reigns over to the new generation of Avengers. His plan was to remain, play around in his lab and be nearby if his expertise was needed, but Steve neatly foiled this by resigning as an active Avenger, despite the serum keeping him in top shape.

_“They need you out there!” Tony yelled, slamming his palms down on the table separating them. “What are the Avengers without Captain America?!”_

_“They are still the Avengers! For the small stuff, the calls we get basically every week, the team can handle themselves. If something big and world-ending comes I’ll be there for them, but Tony, you gotta remember.” Steve made his way around the table, reaching out to reel Tony closer, tilting his chin up to look in his eyes. “This team, you brought us together, pulled in new members, got us working together. You’re the one who’s been looking out for us since the start. And now, now it’s my turn to look after you so that’s what I’m going to do.”_

_“What’re you planning?” Tony’s eye narrowed and scanned Steve’s face, as if somehow he would find what Steve was thinking written there._

_“I’m thinking that it’s time you and I actually use that little place out in the countryside you bought me for our tenth anniversary.” Steve raised an eyebrow, a little smirk growing on his face. “You know, the one you bought as an apology for being late to dinner.”_

They headed indoors for lunch, the bots trailing after them. “Boss,” FRIDAY called out. Whatever she was about to say next was lost as a booming knock sounded throughout the house.

“Friends! We have brought sustenance! Please have the Lady FRIDAY open the door so we may enter!” called Thor, only slightly muffled by the door.

“FRIDAY, let Thor and everyone else in,” Steve called. “And at some point you’re going to have to forgive Thor. He didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”

“Verily!” Thor agreed as he stepped through into the house, arms laden down with bags. He led the way to the kitchen with the others trailing after him like ducklings. “Twas never my intention to slight you, Lady FRIDAY.”

Thor wore a frilly purple apron Clint had given him ages ago, back when Thor had no idea how to cook, and commandeered the kitchen, Natasha at his side. Dum-E was allowed to make a smoothie for Tony but all other help was waved off. Clint pulled a stool into one of the corners of the kitchen and sat on it, age having stolen the strength and dexterity required to perch on the stool as he once did. Hulk sat in his chair, specially reinforced to hold his weight without collapsing, and gently guided Tony to sit next to him. Sam hopped up and sat on the counter of the island, taking up valuable counter space but refusing to move from his centrally located position, as he had done every time they ate as a team.

The original Avengers team shared one last meal together, reminiscing on their favorite missions, pranks, and memories from back when the Avengers only consisted of the seven of them. They talked until long after the food had all vanished, basking in the warmth of being with each other. When Thor, Clint, Natasha, Hulk, and Sam finally left, it was nearing dinner time (if they had brought enough food, they would have remained longer, but no one had planned linger so long in the first place).

Tony wavered, leaning on Steve and relying on his strength to keep him from falling. Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist and glanced down, seeing the exhaustion written in the drooping eyelids and labored breathing. No matter how much Tony loved having their team nearby, checking that everyone was alright, his stamina was nowhere near what it used to be and the boisterous nature of their get-togethers wore him right out. Steve led his husband over to the swing Tony had installed on the front porch ( _“It adds character, Steve!”_ ). They curled up together there, the bots crowded around them and watching the sun sink in the sky.

In those last few minutes before the sun set, Steve and Tony shared one last smile. Steve remained there at his side, petting the bots that had migrated closer to him, until the moon rose. It was only then, as the cold white light turned the meadow in front of him silvery ( _“Look at it, Steve!” “Tony, it’s just our front yard.” “I know that, but look!”_ ) that tears finally streaked down Steve’s face. He would have to call everyone, confirm that Tony’s time had come, console them as they inevitable broke down crying, organize the funeral, look after the bots and FRIDAY. His life had to go on; he had to learn to live without Tony - if not his own sake, then for Tony’s sake.


End file.
